Groupware applications, such as MICROSOFT® OUTLOOK®, are used by most organizations for many purposes. Some such purposes include email, calendaring, scheduling of resources such as meeting rooms, task tracking, and maintaining contact information for an organization and even its customers and other stake holders. Some organizations further leverage customizable features of groupware applications for purposes such as vacation requests and approvals, check or payment requests and approvals, and other purposes.
Many of these same organizations also utilize computer applications, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) applications to maintain some of the same information as the groupware applications. In such instances, configuration information and production data are maintained in both computer applications and the groupware applications. This requires synchronization of information between the computer applications and the groupware application.
Previous efforts to synchronize the data have failed to fully synchronize the computer applications and groupware applications.